


Bumps and bruises

by Ancki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Doctor! John, Fights, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Worried John, married John but Johnlock between the lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancki/pseuds/Ancki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock got himself into trouble again and of course John is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumps and bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! :) 
> 
> glad you made it here! I really hope you like this fanfiction. Although I have to admit, that I borrowed this scene from Royal Pains. I really like the show but when I saw this scene, I thought It would make a good Johnlock one….just a try out. Make sure to let me know what you think of it :)
> 
> Also I am german so excuse any mistakes you might find (finders keepers! :D) the story is not betad as well soooo…yeah
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, or Royal Pains. The scene is just borrowed I don´t own it either!

It was two in the morning; John and Mary were sleeping in their bed, when John´s mobile rang.  John propped himself up on one elbow and stared at the phone. “Who is it?” Mary wanted to know. “Mrs Hudson…” John said already out of bed and halfway out of the bedroom “What happened?” He said, answering the phone.

 

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

 

„He´s right in there!“ Mrs Hudson said. “Ok thank you” John walked past her, his leather bag in hand. He all but storms Sherlock´s bedroom, his ex-landlady directly behind him.

 

“I told you not to call him!” Sherlock shouted, then whimpered and curled up into and even tighter ball on his bed. He was facing away from the two intruders.

 

John crossed the room and stood right next to the bed. “It´s ok Sherlock. I heard what happened. I just want to make sure you´re ok.” Not expecting an answer he turned to Mrs Hudson “Thanks Mrs Hudson, if you could just give us a moment?”

 

She nods, then leaves and closes the door behind her.

 

“Thanks” John sais to the closed door and then turns back around to face his best friend, who was still facing away from him.  “Hey… Do you know who hit you?” He bends over, trying to close the distance between them as fast but as carefully as possible.

 

John could hear Sherlock´s voice trembling as he tried to fight back tears “It was dark…”

 

“Thank goodness Mrs Hudson found you when she did.” He reached out to touch Sherlock´s shoulder “Listen, I´d like to take a look at y….” But before he could finish his sentence Sherlock panicked “Don´t touch me!” when he said that, he turned his head and John could see the panic in Sherlock´s eyes and the sweat on his forehead.

 

John inhaled deeply “You were attacked Sherlock! It was a shock, it was frightening but you are safe now. Ok? I´m going to take care of you.” John sat down behind Sherlock on he bed. “Now, if you could just…give me your arm. I need to get a pulse.” Sherlock hesitated but let John take his arm; it was no awkwardly bend behind his back. The detective was still shaking and breathing heavily.

 

John frowned while he took Sherlock´s pulse; it was very fast and throbbing against his fingertips.

 

 

“Hum…ok…I need you to roll over. Can you do that?” Again, it took his friend a while to finally roll over. “That´s it…easy” John said, while he helped Sherlock to lie comfortably on his back.

 

Even though they were now facing each other, Sherlock did not look directly at John.

 

The first thing John noticed was the dark blue bruise just below Sherlock´s eye, spreading across his cheek.  He could not help but touch Sherlock´s face, his thumb ghosting over the bruised flesh.

 

The detective flinched at the contact.

 

John was rummaging though his bag now, fishing for his stethoscope and some other things. He then began to take Sherlock´s blood pressure.

 

When John was done, he sighed, put his equipment away and asked “So…they hit you in the face, did they hit you anywhere else?”

 

Sherlock just nodded.

 

He still looked very much unlike himself. His eyes darting over John’s face to make out some clues but apparently he could not find any. His legs moving restlessly up and down, from left to right. The only things unmoving were his arms, which lie still on either side of his body.

 

John continued with the questions. “Did you hit your head or loose consciousness?” He wanted to know.

 

Sherlock shook his head franticly “They kicked me...” He said, near tears again.

 

“They kicked you where?” John said as calm as he could manage.

 

A single tear made its way down Sherlock´s cheek, leaving a wet trail in its path.

 

John took a deep breath, trying to stay focused and professional. Although he was very cross with who ever did this to his friend and also very worried.

 

He moved closer to Sherlock and said, “ Sherlock, listen to me, your heart is racing and your blood pressure is elevated, I need to check your abdomen, ok?”

 

Again, just a nod from Sherlock.

 

“Ok, thank you” John said, while he shoved up his friends shirt a bit and tugged at the hem of his trousers, so that they moved down a bit, to free Sherlock´s abdomen from the clothing.

 

He palpated Sherlock´s abdomen, looking up every second to another, so he would not miss any sign of pain. “With the symptoms you´re heaving there is a risk of internal bleeding, we might need to take you to the hospital.” He said, going on.

 

“No!” Sherlock turned away again “I don´t want to go to the hospital” He takes a shaking breath “ The hospital does not help me! No one helps me!” John could tell he was crying now.

 

John put a hand on Sherlock´s shoulder to soothe him “ I know, I know, I hear you…” He said softly.

 

Because Sherlock´s shirt was no longer tucked in his trousers, it had moved up a bit, a bruise under Sherlock´s ribcage caught John’s attention.

 

“Sherlock? Did they kick you…here?” He reached out and touched the area lightly.

 

Sherlock flinched and nodded.

 

John sat back a bit, thinking.

 

“Ok, listen to me. I don´t see any signs of bleeding in your belly but there is a bruise right above your kidneys. If your adrenal gland is ruptured, it would send you into adrenal crisis, flooding your system with adrenalin. Which would account for your panic and the sweating, blood pressure and heart rate. “

 

Sherlock did not move while John said that, fearing the worst. Rupture never was a good word and it probably never will be.

 

Assuming Sherlock understood what he just told him, John continued, “Ok now, I will give you some beta-blockers, which will help reverse that. I´m going to stay here and keep an eye on you. If your vitals settle down, we might skip that trip to the hospital. Ok?”

 

John could hear Sherlock breath a sigh of relieve.

 

“Ok” Sherlock said.

 

“Ok, good. We´ll get you cleaned up, get some ice on your cheek and in some time, your adrenal gland will heal all on its own.

 

“Lucky me” Sherlock had turned around again. “Yeah, Lucky you” John said, touching Sherlock’s knee. He got up.

 

Sherlock panicked again “Where are you going?” He asked.

 

John turned back around “Beta –blockers, remember?” John said with a reassuring smile.

 

“Oh…. yeah” Sherlock said, lying back down.

 

John continued his way to the door, shaking his head, smiling to himself. Good old Sherlock, always in trouble.  He was just glad his friend was not injured more severely.

 

“Oh and…John?” Sherlock said once John was halfway through the door. He stuck his head back in as a sign he was listening.

 

“Thank you” The detective said, blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did…or didn´t let me know :) Just thought it fit and wanted to share it :) 
> 
> see ya! 
> 
> Ancki


End file.
